How with this rage shall beauty hold a plea
by blilymainpriceKing
Summary: Whose action is no stronger than a flower: Sonnet 65 William Shakespeare. Slight AU on the events of Robert's rebellion. Instead of hiding in Dorne Lyanna is brought to Dragonstone where Rhaegar has a plan to win a northern alliance.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie

The atmosphere around Dragonstone was intense, as the winds howled and the rain pounded, Jamie Lannister stood central outside the Queen's chambers trying not to hear the heated discussions that were emanating from the other side of the heavy oak door. The first night Rhaegar had arrived, he had a frenzied look in his eyes as he pushed past his daughter into his mother's solar, taking one look at the Queen, who despite her high necked and long sleeved gowns, could not hide the abuse and the pain. Rhaegar had taken one look at her and then had closed the door telling Jamie to remain outside and allow no one to enter. Jamie had vowed as much and since had stood his vigil whilst drifts of angry, desperate conversation floated into his ears sending his mind whirling.

"Tywin will not help us Rhaegar, I went _myself_. I stood in his hall and demanded it of him and do you _know what he said to me?_ " The Queen was now spitting her words bitterly.

There was no verbal consent only the creak of chair. The prince must have taken a seat.

"He told me that he warned against this years ago! He told me that he had told you at duskendale that this would happen, that if _you_ needed a man to help you climb those damned steps he would be that man-"

"I refused… _that_ is why he will not help us?-"

It was one of many reasons, Jamie knew. Tywin Lannister was bitter over Jamie becoming a King's Guard. He was bitter still over Aerys' obsession over Joanna. He was bitter that the King refused to allow Cersei to marry Rhaegar, something that Jamie did not care for anyway. His father's pride had been shamed and whenever that happened his father was a recluse, he was stubborn and Jamie hated it. Lives were at stake and the mighty Tywin Lannister was turning a blind eye.

"He needs to be stopped Rhaegar, I know deep down you still care for him and I would expect no less from him, but please my son, head my advice. With Aerys gone, our problems will be lessened. You can climb those steps Rhaegar; you can take the crown and heal this country. We can return to peace-"

"What of father then? I can't put him to the sword, I won't."

"Then have him arrested, arrested for his crimes and send him here to be guarded and live out his days."

"I will Mother, but we need to deal with the larger threat. Robert is yet to lose a battle-"

"He lost at Ashford" Rhaella interjected and Jamie could hear Rhaegar make a sceptical noise.

"Yes at Ashford, but that was quickly rectified by Eddard Stark" Rhaegar sighed and the pouring of wine could heard. "The fact is Robert is stronger than we ever anticipated and he is only strengthened with the Lord of Winterfell at his side. Robert has an entire kingdom behind him. The north is a strong and deadly force and we need it on our side."

There was silence. "Rhaegar, they won't fight for us, we killed their Lord and his heir. They are fighting for Lyanna, who by the way you have not spoken of, what were you thinking Rhaegar? Kidnapping her-"

"I never kidnapped her mother" Rhaegar muttered quietly, Jamie could hear the danger in his voice. "But you're right; the North is fighting for their family. They're fighting for the Starks. They want father gone." Rhaegar laughed "We want the same things"

"They believe Robert, my son, they believe you took her, raped her….. The stories I've heard, what are going to do to change their minds? There is nothing you can do. The seed of doubt has been planted."

"It's not about what I will do. It's about what _you_ will do. As Queen of the seven kingdoms-"

"Consort" Rhaella argued.

There was silence "You can still hand out….certain titles, and don't worry, you won't have to be Queen consort for much longer, there will be a new Queen soon. A Queen that, Eddard Stark cannot say no to."


	2. Chapter 2

Lyarra

Despite the sun shining in the grey sky the air was still frigid. The type of frigid was that could chill the bone and yet Lyarra Stark did not feel it. She did not feel much these days, the death of her husband and her first son had left an empty shell. Lyarra had always been a hardened woman, how could she not after spending her entire life in the North. But now, after everything that had happened, the ice had replaced the blood in her veins, empathy and kindness had been turned to vengeance and hatred. Lyarra was clutching at the threadbare strings that were holding her remaining children together. Her foolish children the three of them. Ned the new lord of Winterfell commanding armies at just eighteen. The thought of it turned rancid in her mouth. Benjen who was determined to fight everything and anything. He wanted to be Ser Benjen and swear upon strange gods all the vows the Southern fools swore. And Lyanna. Oh her sweet Lyanna the most dangerous of them all . She had weaponized herself in this war and she knew it. The wildness within Lyarra's only daughter would kill her she was sure of it. Robert was never good enough for her, Lyarra saw that now. No Lya was more ambitious than that, she wanted to change the rules, she wanted power and had sought it the only way she knew how. Lyanna Stark, barely a woman and the country was bleeding for her, two men fighting relentlessly over her. No that was wrong. Lyanna was more cunning, she was stronger than that to let two men bicker over her no, she had the reins now and she was riding this shit show. Lyanna was playing the game and Lyarra could do nothing other than give her what she wanted and if the ravens were to be believed she wanted the man who would put the crown upon her head and hail her queen. But moreover she wanted the man who would treat her as an equal. Robert could never give her that, and despite Lyarra's grief she cursed her husband for being to foolish to see this. No only Rhaegar could give her that. Her sons had chosen to follow the stag. Her daughter the dragon.

The Targaryen fortress loomed above them as the ship came to dock. Lyarra gripped the wood so hard her nails dug into it.

"Lady Stark" Rodrick Cassel approached from behind his black heated peppered with white. " we are to be met by the King's guard, they have requested that we leave our weapons aboard ship."

Lyarra thought of her dagger tucked neatly into leather sash hidden only by her furs.

"My dear Rodrick we shall do no such thing, I may be a woman and widow at that but the North remembers. I am no fool enough to leave my defenses on a ship I may not see for days".

"As you command Lady Stark"

As promised they were waiting for them on the beach, three white knights. Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and the young Lannister boy. Lyarra started at all three of them. These men saw her husband boil alive, her son strangled to death. Sickness filled her stomach.

"Lady Stark" Ser Gerold began smiling. "Welcome to Dragonstone, I hope your journey faired well"

Lyarra smiled biting back her retort " Well enough Ser."

"The Queen has requested that you dispose of your weapons my lady" Lannister piped up.

Lyarra arched an eyebrow and stepped forward she was a little taller than the Lannister boy, only by an inch but it still made the right effect. "Is that what you said to my husband before he was arrested and brutally murdered?"

To his credit Jamie Lannister did not back down. "My Lady your husband was executed on the King's orders"

Lyarra laughed darkly "Aye is that what you call it boy...I will not do the Queen the same courtesy as my husband did to your King."

"He is not our King" Oswell Whent muttered. "Not after that my lady".

Lyarra threw her head back and laughed, it was a release she didn't think she needed.

When she had settled she wheezed to the white bat "you would speak treason in this place? The house of the royal family?"

"My lady you speak of treason and yet your son is fighting beside the stag."

"But Ser soon you shall be guarding my daughter."

There was a stoic silence and then Lyarra smiled "But come gentlemen we are all here for a wondrous occasion . A wedding! Now I must make negotiations for my daughter's dowry, am I to meet her grace in the throne room or in her solar?" And without another word she passed through the guards her son and men at arms following close behind as she climbed the steps.

Now it begins, Lyarra thought to herself. Or maybe now it ends.


End file.
